


[ í'm вαd вєhαvíσur вut í dσ ít ín thє вєѕt wαч ]

by falsely_true



Series: detroit: become human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Boy Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Commiting Duo, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Know How To Use The Tags, M/M, Other, Partners in Crime, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, You Convince Connor To Commit Some Crimes, criminal duo, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: « as a wise man once said: “you haven’t lived until you’ve committed at least one blue collar crime”– wh-i… literally no one said that!he sputtered in bewilderment.– i just did…you said as you stomped on your cigarette.or are you calling me unwise?– yes! that’s exactly what i’m calling you!he exclaimed.you chuckled.– oh come on… live a little. it’s not even that bad.you consoled.»the android before you was conflicted. you could tell from his yellow led, which kept flickering and spinning. the guy was seriously debating this.he’s intrigued. he wants to try it out, you just have to egg him on.« i won’t tell if you don’t?you offered.»you’re sure you had a harder time persuading others compared to this detective model android...





	[ í'm вαd вєhαvíσur вut í dσ ít ín thє вєѕt wαч ]

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** connor | rk800/gender-neutral!reader
> 
>  **genre:** fluff; kinda crack treated seriously
> 
>  **a/n:** the time has come. i have inspiration. i have motivation. i managed to unblock myself.  
> i think it’s because of stress? i couldn’t write because of stress lmfao  
> or maybe it’s cuz of that oc x canon snippet i did idk.  
> both.
> 
> and uh, the story went out of hand and evolved by itself.
> 
> any and all feedbacks are appreciated ^^

ping.  
a small popup in the top right corner of his hud caught his attention as he rearranged his folders, neatly putting them in his bag.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[ 1 ᴺᴱᵂ ᴹᴱˢˢᴬᴳᴱ: Love ]

> hey im outside waiting for u xx

Noted. <

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

he quickly replied and picked up the pace, securing his beanie and wrapping his scarf. grabbing his bag, he excused himself:  
« see you tomorrow, lieutenant.  
– wait! connor!  
_the younger man stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the lieutenant._  
– just… you know how i feel about [ y/n ]...  
_the android patiently waited for him to elaborate._  
– if you don’t feel comfortable doing what they want you to do, just... know that you don’t have to. _he instructed._ and if they force you, or hu—  
– hank. _he gently interrupted._  
_the older man stopped his tirade, a mix of emotions on his face: surprise. concern. annoyance. mostly concern._  
– hank, _he restarted._ i’ll be fine. _he reassured him._ i know you don’t trust them, and i can’t force you to, but have a little faith.  
_“in me” in that last sentence unspoken._  
– i… fuck, i know… but- _he grumbled._ just, if you don’t feel safe, call me. ok?  
– of course. _he answered._ »

before stepping out of the building, the android looked back at his father figure, « take care, see you in the morning. », he did a small wave and threw his best pacifying smile. acute scans heard the older man’s resigned sigh and the twinkle of lingering concern in his features.

once out of the building, his sensors noted the drastic drop in temperature, the warmth and ambient brightness of within was replaced by the cold and windy dullness. it was a rather chilly night, clocking in at 14 degrees celsius, wind blowing rather harshly. wrapping his coat tighter around himself, he heads for where you normally park: take a right from the precinct, a few blocks away.  
when he reached you, you were leaning on your motorbike, preoccupied with something on your phone, and only noticing the android through his footsteps.  
looking up, you smirked, and stuffed your mobile into your pocket:  
« glad to see that they freed you, _you said,_ _flicking a cigarette butt away._  
– yes… i hope i didn’t make you wait too long? _he greeted back._  
– nah, it’s fine. »

you chucked the spare helmet you brought towards him—which he caught effortlessly—« come on, i wanna show you something. »

* * *

the ride to the destination was uneventful: it was the usual fare. you sped through the traffic, weaving through the different vehicles at a speed connor was sure was much over the speed limit (he has since given up on informing you as you seemed to ignore him, not keen on slowing down anytime soon).

this location seemed to be some distance outside of the city, as the street grew narrower and darker. the sounds of other vehicles no longer accompanying them. all he could hear were the air that you were blazing through and the humming of the motorcycle underneath you.  
the cold wind blew from the direction you were heading, and he could feel the rush of air against his body, a sensation that, he figured, would feel chilly and unpleasant if he could “feel” cold. still, he instinctively clung tighter to your body to preserve body heat.  
he watched the scenery change, sights buzzing by; the dark sky grew clearer and clearer, until a few bright stars were visible unlike back in the heart of the city.

the motorcycle slowed down to a halt, and he dismounted the vehicle. « here we are, you struck out a hand to dramatically gesture at the building. my usual haunt. »—the android squinted as he scrutinised the place, but before he could get a good look, his sight abruptly turned to black, his eyes not yet caught up with the sudden change in lighting. it was as if someone turned off the light switch, the world suddenly plunged into darkness. and apparently somebody did: you finally joined him after turning off the bike, killing the only light source.  
nudging him to alert him of your presence, you pulled out a flashlight from your bag and flicked it on, illuminating the area once more. you headed towards the building, and twirled to face him. « tada! my happy place, where i usually come to relax after weeks of finals. _you announced pridefully._ »

**[ ᴬᴺᴬᴸᵞˢᴵᴺᴳ ]**

he regarded the place apprehensively. to say that it was what he expected it to be would be lie: what he expected to be a warm and rustic cottage, one that exudes cosiness, turned out to be the old remains of an unfinished construction, merely the skeleton of what would be commonhold. it was dark and dreary, shadows covering the empty spaces and the walls. some of the surface were left unfinished, making the “building” perforated, cold and unfriendly. brutal, even. It was clearly dirty, not taken care of, with rubble littering the floors.  
he analysed the building and was concerned over its structural integrity. it didn’t seem that stable… surely you wouldn’t…?

you noticed your boyfriend’s souring impression and quickly tried to redeem the monument in his eyes:  
« that look on you face… you hate this... don’t you? _you winced._  
_your question caught him off guard, causing him to fumble for a recovery._  
– i-uh… no! it… has a unique charm.  
– you’re allowed to be honest, you know? _you sighed._  
– it’s … certainly not what i had in mind, _he winced._  
_you bit your lip in a nervous smile. it’s far from prim and proper for straight laced connor, but you hope that this doesn’t end in a disastrous date._  
– give it a chance, let me show you up there… you’ll love it! _you grinned, trying to lighten the mood._ »

entering the structure almost felt like entering a different reality: the white noises of the outside world, the hooting of owls, the chirping and buzzing of insects and the howl of the wind were dampened as soon as he followed you in. it was a different realm, where shade crawled about and reigned, the silence deafening and oppressive.  
« mind the step. you alerted him. »  
the murk did not deter you one bit, and, knowing the layout of the structure by heart, you led him through different twist and turns, avoiding what he deduced would be multiple deadends. only the light of the flashlight illuminating the way. he followed you obediently, not straying too far away from you, at the risk of becoming lost in this labyrinth. he observed the environment, perturbed. the area contained so many potential hazards, and the thought that you frequented this place often distressed him slightly: though he did not doubt your ability to take care of yourself, he didn’t like the idea that you could’ve potentially hurt yourself every time you went here.  
he snapped out of his musing millimetres away from colliding with you and directed his attention to what you were currently preoccupied by: a ledge that led to the second floor.  
« hey babe… how much do you weigh?  
_he took a few moments to answer, but you quickly rephrased._  
– sorry, _you chuckled,_ that turned out more personal that i thought. can you give me a leg up? _you nodded at the protruding wall._ the stairs that lead to the upper floors are blocked by rubble so i’m afraid this is our only way up. »

he simply nodded, you securing your light on your belt as he put himself in position against the wall to boost you up. the climb went through easily, and you quickly turned around to pull him up after his running jump. you both quickly stood up, the android dusting himself, ridding his clothes of soot and dust, before you start your trek once more.

« i was wondering—assuming you usually frequent this place on your own—how do you get over that wall by yourself? _he asked._  
– with great difficulty, _you answered truthfully._  
the android rolled his eyes.  
– obviously, _he says, in that lilt that never fails to make you chuckle._  
– yeah? well i hope you’re not too tired today, ‘cause we have a bit more scaling to do. don’t want you slowing me down, _you teased._  
– as if. _he scoffed._ »

* * *

once on the highest floor, you led him towards an open chamber whose floor was largely intact but had a large gaping hole on one side—one that helped ventilate the room who, compared to the rest of the building, was properly aerated, the air much cleaner and safer to breathe than the musty and stale odor down below. the opening allowed the moonlight to bathe the room in a soft glow, illuminating the occupants with an ethereal white.  
a second source of light caught his attention: a small fire that you ignited inside a metal drum, a flame whose heat was a pleasant contrast to the cold, an ember that highlighted the place with a stark, warm, orange glow against the satellite’s smooth, cold, bluish-white light.

you sat down unceremoniously on a worn out and unfinished windowsill—resembling more like a vaguely rectangular opening—the android joining you on the opposite side. lighting a cigarette, you took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back and gazing into the sable sky decorated by a plethora of stars. the man facing you mimicked your movements and gazed at the celestial bodies, little lights twinkling in the dark, innocent and brilliant. able to take his time to view the heavens, he noted that it resembles an elysian painting, tinted an aegean blue.  
accompanying the sight was the rumbles of a rock song he wasn’t familiar with, probably from a rock concert a few kilometres away—making a note to find out and identify the venue. he could feel the deep thrumming of the bass and vaguely hear the melody, and though the dampened music made it slightly harder for him to pin it down, he managed to identify it: a hit song from a local indie band.  
he turned to face you, your form peacefully resting against the wall behind you, eyes closed; features relaxed. breathing deeply, you blew puffs of smoke with a lazy, yet content, smile.

« so? what d’you think? _your eyes were directly on him now._ i know you had your reservations about this place... »

there was a small twitch in your smile, a tell he caught that told him of your nervousness. despite his previous opinion of this place, he could see why you liked it, and considered it your happy place: it was a distance away from the big city, the air pollution and the noise. it was quieter and calmer here, without any of the loud colours and chatter that never seemed to cease. the location also provided a good view of the woods around it and the elegant skies above, along with ambient music. one that certainly fit your tastes, but at a distance that didn’t make the atmosphere overbearing. it was a good place to recharge; to rest and to think, away from the cumbersome responsibilities, if only for a little while.

« i like it... it has a unique charm. _he found himself repeating himself._ it’s a good place to escape.  
– do you? _as if a switch was flicked, your uncertain demeanour was replaced with a cheeky grin._ i’m glad this place grew on you!  
_you stood up and placed yourself closer to the android, sinking back on him._  
– i... like places like these and exploring them… just glad i didn’t bore you away. »

you sighed as you settled comfortably against his chest, his arms quickly wrapping around your waist to cradle your form in a tight embrace.  
he replied with a hum of approval. placing a hand on yours, he brings it up and presses a kiss on your palm. you gently caressed his cheek as he did.  
« i’m never bored when i get to spend time with you, my love. _he says softly, earnestly._  
– you’re not half bad yourself, babe. _you replied._ »

he smacked your arm in faux disdain as you placed a kiss on his jaw, and the conversation ended after that. It was quiet, but it wasn’t an awkward silence; no, it was a comfortable one. no other words uttered. just the two of you, the crackle of the flame, your thoughts and the heavens.  
connor is tracing soothing circles on the back of your hand, resting his head on the top of yours—his focus switching from the galaxy above and you—while you simply relish on the warmth of his presence and hum along to the song playing in the background.  
though you knew he meant what he said, you notice him start to fidget and become restless. you’re never sure if it was due to the fact that he was a tireless android or if it was simply a tic of his, but he’s unable to simply sit and be. he’s already analysed all that could be analysed in this place, and you know it’s something he can’t help but do. he had a constant need to be up and about, doing something or preoccupying his mind with something.

« beautiful night, tonight, isn’t it? _you started, catching his attention._  
there was a few moments of silence before he answered.  
– but certainly not as charming as you.  
– ha. smooth one, anderson. »  
the flame in the drum is dying, the heat it brought fading away: an attestation of the time that has passed. it’s been that long huh? the band has changed to a different song, though it shows no signs of finishing anytime soon. you decided it was time to put connor out of his misery and do something else.

snapping up unto your feet—startling the android slightly—you offer a hand and pulled him up:  
« i got an idea. and it’s probably going to sound like a terrible, inane idea…  
– how foolish are we talking? _he asked, unfazed after going through with multiple of your “dates”; including, but not limited to, urban exploration, base jumping, and graffiti (he still doesn’t know why he agreed… he remembers you saying « rebel against the humans! »)_  
– i mean… it’s pretty tame considering the stuff i proposed before. _you shrugged._  
he raised a brow in suspicion.  
– you... might be charged with criminal trespass… _you admit and he looks horrified._ but! but! _you continued._ that’s only if you get caught! which you wouldn’t be if you’re with me! _you reassured him._  
– what are you planning to do, exactly?  
– i was thinking about sneaking in the concert and just bask in the energy. head for the moshpit or something. _you’re bouncing off your ideas, hoping it might interest him._ have fun, enjoy the music.  
– i’ve researched that venue, it’s a private property! do you know the charges that’ll be pressed against you? _he asked, perplexed._  
– duh! it’s a misdemeanour trespass, as is stated in the michigan penal code: county jail for 30 days and/or a fine. section 750.552.. _you answered nonchalantly._ it don’t really matter! as i said: we won’t get caught.  
– how are so calm about breaking these laws? _he questioned, perplexed._ for a law student, you seem so adamant to break them…  
– look, con. i’m not gonna force you to do this. i love you, and i understand that you have a reputation to uphold, being a detective and all. _you assured him._ i don’t want you to feel that i’m peer pressuring you into this.  
– i… i don’t.. _you notice how his eyes shift, looking to the far left, unable to make eye contact. you notice that he’s conflicted, that he wants to do this, but doesn’t._  
you sigh.  
– look, we can walk back to the bike while you think about it, and you can tell me your decision once we’re there. alright? »

he doesn’t answer, but you know he heard you, so you start to make your way back down, the android following you wordlessly.  
once down by your bike, you lean on it—rather similarly to how he met you earlier today—and nod at him:  
« so? what’s you’re decision?  
– this sounds like a bad idea…  
_still disagreeing, but not outright denying it. you meant what you said: you don’t want to make him do what he doesn’t want to do, but a partner in crime doesn’t sound half bad._  
you huff.  
– connor anderson. **the** connor anderson himself, who snuck into jericho. the same one who infiltrated cyberlife tower in what seemed to be a suicide mission. is scared of a little trespassing? _you teased._ live a little!  
– i don’t see how me committing a crime would contributes to my satisfaction with life.  
– haven’t you heard? as a wise man once said: “you haven’t lived until you’ve committed at least one blue collar crime”  
– wh-i… literally no one said that! _he sputtered in bewilderment._  
– i just did… _you said as you stomped on your cigarette._ or are you calling me unwise?  
– yes! that’s exactly what i’m calling you! _he exclaimed._  
you chuckled.  
– oh come on… live a little. it’s not even that bad. _you consoled._ »

the android before you was conflicted. you could tell from his yellow led, which kept flickering and spinning. the guy was seriously debating this.  
he’s intrigued. he wants to try it out, you just have to say the right things.  
problem with the rk800 models: they were much too curious for their own good.

« i won’t tell if you don’t? _you offered._ »

you seat yourself on your bike and turn back to face him:  
« so, are you in?  
_a moment of silence._  
the android seemed to have a renewed confidence.  
– as a law enforcement officer, what’s stopping me from arresting you right now? _his eyes held a newfound determination._  
you smirked lazily.  
– absolutely nothing. »

he swears to god, or ra9, or whatever higher power there is, that you will be the death of him.

* * *

« get off. _your ordered._  
he followed the command without a word.  
– we’re gonna walk the rest of the way. _you added._ »

the concert venue was now at a reasonable distance away, and it was within eyeshot. however, that also meant that everything was much louder. he could now feel the boom of the loud music, and make out the lyrics.

« so i’ve stalked this place before, and i know an entry. here’s the plan: we’re gonna immediately go to the right side. the fence that side is less guarded, since there’s a ditch that leads there; we can hide in there. however there was a drone, just one, and a cctv camera—and we also need to look out for guards—alors fais gaffe1 ok?  
_this far along and he still seemed hesitant, so you give one final push._  
– too late to back out now buddy. you’ll be fine though. just follow my lead and disable that camera.  
– wait! _you glanced back at him._ once inside, what do we do?  
– just act natural and have fun. _you grinned._ »  
and with that, you took off, making your way to the future crime scene.  
he sighed, still unsure on how you managed to coerce him into this, but jogged to catch up to you.

you hopped down in the ditch, connor not too far behind, and you quickly mentioned, while pointing at a sign that said “no androids allowed”:  
« by the way, you might want to keep that led of yours hidden. i’ve got some bobby pins if you need ‘em. _you motioned to the beanie that he was currently adjusting._ »

once he seemed satisfied with his changes, you asked him if he could tamper with the camera, which he swiftly disabled. you come out of your little hiding space and start climbing up the chain link fence, telling connor to keep an eye out for the security drone currently patrolling. what you forgot to tell him was the part where you were going to take it out, catching the android off guard as you throw yourself off the top part of the fence you were clinging on onto the passing drone. your swinging and flailing, combined with your weight pulling it down, caused the contraption to crash and the android—who seemed to have snapped out of his stupor—grabbed a metal pipe lying near the barrier and proceeded to smash the machine.  
chucking the object to the side, he went to help you up on you feet:  
« are you alright?  
– i’m fine. _you looked at the metallic junk that was once a drone._ we make a pretty good team, don’t you think?  
_he looked back at the destroyed drone._  
– i don’t want to keep thinking about it…  
– destruction of property. _you clicked your tongue._ i’m proud of you con. _you pretended to wipe a tear off your eyes._  
– let’s just go. _he turned away , and you follow him up the fence with a chuckle._  
– cheer up con. _you hopped over the chain._ it’s okay… you’ve done worse. »

he was about to retort, when a figure seemed to head your way, and you both managed to duck out into a corner before being discovered by the flashlight.  
when it was clear, you snuck out of the hiding spot and proceeded to join the masses. it was different. he’s never been to a concert before. sure, he was a fan of rock, often listening to it with hank, but experiencing it live was so very different. he knew it would be loud, deafening, but he didn’t expect the surge of excitement and vivacity. it was exhilarating, a completely different world: the bright colours, the loud ambiance, the energy of the music. the android couldn’t help, but let himself get a bit excited.  
he was glad he decided to come ~~though he’d never admit it to you.~~

you both floated around the edge of the crowd, the venue being full. it wasn’t a particularly big place, but there were quite a lot of people there, you mused out loud. must be a pretty popular band, their song being catchy enough.  
at some point or another, you both cheered along with the crowd (though he was much meeker in his cries), and for some reason, decided to try and wade through the people to get closer to the front—the moshpit—this time, the android seemed to play along with your plan without complaint.

he sort of wished he had now.  
you don’t really know when it happened, whether it was when you rummaged through the people or during a collision while moshing, lost in the intensity of the crowd—every member in state of ecstatic delirium.  
the beanie came off.  
when he realised, he quickly hid his led, which was a disturbed yellow, and notified you. you didn’t have to hear what he said to know what was happening.  
you quickly led him towards the “exit”, the immediate crowd—who saw the black sheep—parting like the red sea as you crossed, but as your neared the edge of the venue security finally reached and cornered you.  
you quickly placed yourself besides connor, sending across a relaxed body language. you discreetly grabbed his hand, and whispered « play along » which he wouldn’t have heard if he were human.

« how may we help you sir? _you asked, flashing your friendliest smile._  
– i’m concerned about this friend of yours… _his eyes glanced at your boyfriend, but you keep your eyes on him._  
connor was unfazed. perhaps because he trusted your ability in getting yourselves out of this mess—awww, you’re flattered—or that his model are used to high stress environment—most likely, but you certainly hope it was also because of the former.  
this was a darker area of the place, so it would obscure most of your features, and the band was still playing in the background—ignorant to the revelation—which would somewhat hide your voices.  
– what about him? _curt and indignant._  
– androids are not allowed in this area. _he pointed to the anti-android post outside the fence. the fence that led to freedom._ i’m going to have to bring him in for trespass, and you for smuggling him in.  
_androids were recognised as their own sentient species, but laws protecting them have yet to be passed: android-free zones were still legal. most places in the city removed their anti-android signs, but people from the periphery seemed more resistant to change._  
fuck.  
– oh that old thing? the led? that don’t prove nothing. _you shrugged. be cool [y/n]._ it’s just a temporary tattoo. motherfucker lost a bet.  
_you thank whatever gods above that the rk800 models could somewhat control their led colour, so that his remained blue._  
– is that so? _he turned to connor._ you seemed adamant on hiding that led of yours.  
_the asshat must have a grudge against androids, huh? You wished he’d just kick you out. make life easier for both parties._  
– it’s a fake tattoo. _he played along._ and it’s a bad one at that—i don’t want to be associated with those **plastics** … _he grumbled._  
you cackled.  
– well, maybe you shouldn’t have lost that bet, michael.  
_the guard in front of you grunted, displeased. he really wanted to bring in an android huh? prove something to someone? or just pure malice? you never really paid attention in psych class._  
– if that’s the case, since you’re both humans, i’d like to see your ticket. »

you went rigid. clenching your jaw you planned your next course of action.  
you have your phone in your pocket, but there was nothing. you could surrender it, and run away as he was distracted, but he could then trace it back to you and press charges…  
you could fight? the both of you could easily overpower him, outrunning him wouldn’t be a problem either. but you’ll never hear the end of it if you decided to hurt someone when you had a more pacifist option, so you chose to run.  
it was abrupt. you were in a standoff, one party waiting for the other to make their move. and all of the sudden you make a break for it and dash off for the fence, your partner running for it too. there was a bit of a scuffle but you managed to fend him off long enough for you to scramble up the fence. the man quickly caught up and yanked your leg—alarming you—though a well placed kick from the other freed you long enough to jump off into the other side, ready to make a dash for your life as you land.

the two of you ran until you reached your bike, which was quite a distance away (thank fuck for that, at least he won’t follow you that far—unless he’s really fucking persistent), where you collapses on the spot and panted slightly.  
the android himself was looking slightly weary.  
heavy breathing turned into wheezing laughter as the absurdity of what just transpired settled into your mind.

« i can’t believe that actually happened! _you exclaimed between laughs._  
– we barely got out of there! _he chided._ we were almost arrested!  
– but we weren’t. told ya’ con. should’a believed me. _you tsk-ed, having calmed down from the giggles._ i’m insulted to be quite honest.  
_you exploded into another fit of laughter._  
– i don’t know how i managed to get you to do this with me! _you howled._  
– never again. _he stated, a finality in his tone._  
– oh come on, you loved it. _you rolled your eyes._  
he stared at you in silence, unimpressed. it was true, but you’ll never hear that from him.  
– i hate you, _he frowned._  
– love you too babe, _you responded, running a hand through your hair._ »

he sighed and let himself fall beside you. taking out your backpack once more, you rummaged through and handed him an item: an inconspicuous water bottle.  
when asked what it was, you answered « thirium. that’s what you guys drink right? » as you opened your own water bottle, gulping down its content.  
he informed you that androids don’t need to constantly replenish the thirium in his body like humans did with water—only drinking them when they have lost a significant amount—but that he appreciated the gesture.  
« it’s the thought that counts »

you huffed, slightly bashful, going into a tirade about how you can’t keep up with the constantly evolving technology.  
« you’re starting to sound like hank now. » he chuckled and you grimaced and pretended to vomit in response, though you joined him in his laughter.  
you both spent time sitting there. just breathing. coming down from your adrenaline rush.

« wanna crash at my place? _you offered._  
– i’d be more than happy to, _he obliged._ »

* * *

that night, you both slept like a rock. well, you did. you completely conked out. connor peacefully entered stasis as he usually did. you arrived at your flat sometime in the morning and passed out. barely managing to blearily have a “shower”—dousing yourself in water—before passing out.

come later in the morning—when the light shone softly and the white noise of the city: ambient sound of traffic, chatter, chirping of pigeons—you were sleeping peacefully when you felt someone shift beside you, rousing you slightly from your slumber.  
you groaned as your head gains enough coherence to remember about university and the brunt of the waking world. think you’re gonna play hooky today. maybe kenneth can take notes for you… you made a note to ask him later...

unwrapping himself from you, your partner stood up to get ready to go to work—going off to change into neater clothings that he stored in your house and getting decent—and went off to prepare a pot of coffee for you and stick bread in the toaster.  
feeling the sudden loss of heat as he went away, your sleep heavy mind blindly felt the portion of the bed that he usually slept on—the right—patting it, looking for the missing presence.  
this went on for a few minutes and your limb felt heavy as your tired body fell back asleep. you resigned to simply poke your arm from under the cover, hoping it’d catch someone.  
you were half asleep when the reaching hand finally found something, as it was held and gently guided to another’s cheek, yet another kiss pressed on your palm.  
you felt your heart melt, and hummed approvingly.  
« stay. _you mumbled._  
he smiled at your naïve request.  
– i have to go to work.  
– skip work… f… ight the government… _you yawned._  
– you know i can’t do that, my love.  
– i… order you... _you sleep riddled mind was struggling to keep up as you slowly dozed again._ to…  
– i’ll see you again this evening, i’ll be right back.  
_oh yeah it’s saturday, you reminded yourself. no classes. you mentally cheered._  
– okk… _you were going to pass out again._ »

his warmth left you, and you find yourself yearning for it again.  
before he left, he glanced back towards you—practically buried under the duvet, only visible as a lump under the blanket and the hand poking through the right side.  
« i love you, [y/n] »

you were too gone to reply, but regardless, he left for work with a small smile.

* * *

work went on as usual. filling reports was boring, but it had to be done. at least he could finish them in record time, built to be more efficient at it than your typical human officer. being a detective assigned to the anti-android crimes taskforce, it was rather quiet right now, and though he was grateful that androids weren’t being harmed, it was terribly boring. even colin, who had to start all the way back at the beginning as a beat cop, seemed to be enjoying a peaceful break.  
he sighed for the umpteenth time as he fidgeted and fiddled with his coin, having already abused the fun out of his multiple pens and pencils. he missed spending time with you; at least it was exciting and unpredictable (getting to be with you is an enjoyable bonus). he stared blankly at his coin and sighed again.  
his father figure gave him a look across the desk—“did anything happen?”. he shook his head.—“no nothing bad or dangerous happened while i was with [y/n].”.  
the android then asked if he fancied a cup of coffee from the coffee shop across the road. the old man simply grunted.

« you can just take a walk, you don’t need to use me as a fucking excuse.  
– alright. _he answered placidly._ »

the android thought about walking to stretch his legs. maybe go to that bakery that you fancied so much. you did like the strawberry shortcake a crazy amount. but as he would find out, the slow and easy moments shouldn’t be taken for granted: a very disgruntled man, who stormed in to file a police report, happened to run in with the android, still somewhat deep in his musings. oh boy was he in for a rude awakening.

they both promptly apologise, however, once they saw each other they instantly recognised each other—though the detective kept his face neutral.  
« you! you’re the fucking android that trespassed into a restricted area! _he accused._  
straight faced, he replied calmly.  
– i am indeed an android, but i believe you may have accused the wrong one. there often many iterations of the same model. _he cursed his stars and the fates that put him in this situation. one that meant he was, as hank would put it, in deep shit._ »

he was glad most people didn’t know there was only 2 rk800 currently in circulation: him and his brother, colin, whom he was trying to contact.  
as connor continued trying to placate the angry man, and deny his involvement in anything, he heard his brother’s voice come through.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ'ˢ ᵁᴾ? ]  
> [ ᵀᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᴵˢ ᴬ ᴹᴬᴺ ᴼᵁᵀ ᴴᴱᴿᴱ, ᶜᴸᴱᴬᴿᴸᵞ ᵛᴱᴿᵞ ᶜᴿᴼˢˢᴱᴰ, ᵂᴴᴼ ᵂᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ᵀᴼ ᶠᴵᴸᴱ ᴬ ᴾᴼᴸᴵᶜᴱ ᴿᴱᴾᴼᴿᵀ. ]  
he decided to give him a clear picture.

[ SENDING AUDIO-VISUAL FEED TO RK800 #313 248 317-60—COLIN ]  
[ LINK ESTABLISHED. WAITING PERMISSION… ]  
[ ACCEPTED. ]

> [ ᴬ ᵀᴿᴱˢᴾᴬˢˢ ᴼᴺ ᴾᴿᴵᵛᴬᵀᴱ ᴾᴿᴼᴾᴱᴿᵀᵞ ᴮᵞ ᴬ ᴰᴱᵛᴵᴬᴺᵀ ]  
there was a moment of silence before his brother replied.  
[ ᵂᴴᴬᵀ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴴᴱᴸᴸ ᴰᴵᴰ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᵂᴼ ᴳᴱᵀ ᴵᴺᵀᴼ ᴸᴬˢᵀ ᴺᴵᴳᴴᵀ? ]  
> [ ᴵ ᴬᴾᴾᴿᴱᶜᴵᴬᵀᴱ ᴴᴼᵂ ᵞᴼᵁ ᴵᴹᴹᴱᴰᴵᴬᵀᴱᴸᵞ ᴬˢˢᵁᴹᴱᴰ ᴵᵀ ᵂᴬˢ ᵁˢ. ]  
connor replied, sarcastic but devoid of humour.  
[ ᵂᴱᴸᴸ? ᵂᴬˢ ᴵᵀ ᴿᴱᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᵞᴼᵁ ᵀᵂᴼ? ]  
the android, who somehow felt a migraine develop—even though that shouldn’t be possible—sighed.  
> [ ᴸᴼᴺᴳ ˢᵀᴼᴿᵞ ˢᴴᴼᴿᵀ, ᵂᴱ ᵀᴿᴱˢᴾᴬˢˢᴱᴰ ᴵᴺᵀᴼ ᴬᴺ ᴬᴿᴱᴬ ᵂᵂ ˢᴴᴼᵁᴸᴰ'ᵛᴱ ᴬᵛᴼᴵᴰᴱᴰ. ]  
> [ˢᴱᴺᴰ ᴴᴱᴸᴾ? ]  
[ ᵞᴼᵁ? ᶜᴼᴹᴹᴵᵀᴱᴰ ᴬ ᶜᴿᴵᴹᴱ ᴼᴺ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴼᵂᴺ ᵛᴼᴸᴵᵀᴵᴼᴺ? ]

the android could hear his brother cackle at his misery. though outside of earshot, the sound echoes in his mind as the link was not yet severed.

[ ᴺᴬᴴ, ᵞᴼᵁ'ᴿᴱ ᴼᴺ ᵞᴼᵁᴿ ᴼᵂᴺ ᴼᴺ ᵀᴴᴵˢ ᴼᴺᴱ ]  
[ ᴳᴼᴼᴰ ᴸᵁᶜᴷ ᵀᴴᴼᵁᴳᴴ.  
[ ᴴᴬᴺᴷ'ˢ ᴳᴼᴺᴺᴬ ᴮᴱ ᴾᴵˢˢᴱᴰ ]  
and with that, his brother abandoned him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

the man was absolutely irate, convinced that he was the one who trespassed in the venue—he wasn’t wrong—be he kept accusing someone of the same profile as him, but named “michael”. you really did him a favour on that one.  
it seemed like salvation had come however, as hank intercept the confrontation—the man calmed down after seeing a human officer. his brother must’ve informed the lieutenant (connor wants to thank him, but not), knowing how the appearance of two rk800s would only aggravate the situation.  
through a stroke of luck, the man didn’t have enough evidence to successfully file a report—against an rk800 named “michael”... who didn’t exist.

but to say that hank was pissed was an understatement.  
this begins the walk of shame as hank demanded to « talk in private ».  
at the end of a severe tongue-lashing, decorated with many “fuck”s and “shit”s, he was in a sour mood and positively fuming. forget the shortcake. he was absolutely going to get back at you for this.

* * *

you were snoozing peacefully, off in dreamworld, when you woke up to the buzzing of your phone.  
groggy, you ran you hand under the pillows and felt for the object until you found it.  
checking it revealed that you 27 missed calls from an unknown number and a few message from them:

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

unknown number  
[ two missed message ]

> what the fuck did you get connor into?  
> ???????

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

bzz. bzz. a new message?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

unknown number  
[ 1 new message ]

> i know you saw the messages, fuckibg answer

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

you also had a new message from connor, though his message didn’t bode well for you either:

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

connard2 anderson <3  
[ 1 missed message ]

> we need to talk.  
> ):<

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

the use of the emoji made you chuckle, but you were scared of what the future brought for you. oh boy… you were in deep shit weren’t you…

* * *

**epilogue:**

you lived to see another day.  
hank gave you an even more brutal scolding than what connor received, and you swore that if this were a shitty choice-that-matters game you’d see a metre for his friendship go down.  
not that there was much there in the first place.

connor gave an even more punishing sanction: he gave you the absolute silent treatment for a month. no talking, no hugs nor cuddles, and only the odd texts once in a blue moon. an absolutely miserable 31 days for you, spent by sulking.  
safe to say this was a punishment you’ll never forget, and one that will discourage you from ever trying that kind of stunt ever again.

or at least when connor’s around. ~~it’s free game when it’s just you by yourself.~~  
connor knows this and simply sighs in resignation and just hopes you don’t get yourself in potentially future career ruining situation...

* * *

**footnotes**

1\. french expression that i was too lazy to translate, essentially means “watch out/stay alert”,,, somewhere along those lines, but informal.  
2\. connard is a french word pronounced almost like connor, but it means shithead. reader has a strange sense of humour.

**Author's Note:**

> *lowercase letters are intentional  
> *english is not my first language  
> *feedback is appreciated c:


End file.
